Veloran Dyres
Character Overview Veloran Dyres (born as Red-Shield, changed to Vex, and married to become Dyres) is the last Dragonborn. She is a Nord and beyond proud of this fact, willing to fight and die to protect the ‘nordic way of life’. Once a werewolf she has since been cured and lives with her husband, Broden Dyres, and their first born son, Linden Dyres, in Vlindrel Hall in Markarth (Vlindrel Hall, although kept mostly the same as the in-game version, is larger with a few more rooms and a courtyard in the RP). First Appearance in the RP Veloran was present from the very beginning of the RP, visiting Anja in Riften when Hunter came to pitch the quest to find his uncle. She was a werewolf and active member of The Companions; friendly and boisterous but also a touch abrasive, infinitely mistrustful of mages and elves – so much so that when Broden attempted to join the party she not only voiced her distaste but went so far as to use the thu’um against him (fus ro dah). She was mistrustful of Sonlahr upon first meeting him and it was some time before she would acknowledge his presence. She developed affection for both characters soon after meeting them – after the completion of their first quest together (finding Hunter’s uncle and battling the Dragon Priest). Although her moods continued to be touchy thanks to her lycanthropy and the dominant nature of the dragon soul (Veloran able to fly off into a rage or clash with the likes of Hunter at the drop of a hat) Broden's infulence calmed her significantly. Early Life Veloran was the only daughter of Freja and Hod Red-Shield of the Bruma Fighters Guild. Her grandfather, Hrolfgar, was the bard at the local inn and when her parents were away on jobs Veloran spent much of her time with him. They owned one of the large homes to the right of the main gate, living there as a family. The time they spent together while Freja and Hod were off contracts was loving and positive – Veloran looks back on these times very fondly and it is her greatest hope that she can provide similar memories for her children. When she was 10 years old her parents were killed by Thalmor while out completing a contract, and she became the responsibility of her grandfather. Veloran was distraught at their deaths, crying constantly for two weeks until her grandfather, unable to take anymore, told her to stop, saying “''big girls don’t cry – what would your mother think?”.'' Embarrassed, Veloran did as she was told, burying her emotions down – she did not cry again until after the events of the first RP.'' '' Unable to afford to sustain them with Veloran’s parents gone Hrolfgar was forced to sell the family home, living with Veloran in the inn where he was the bard. It was at that point he made a deal with Rognald, the Guildmaster of the Bruma Fighters Guild and best friend to her father, to train the young nord in combat as it was what her parents would have wanted. Training with the Fighters Guild Under Rognald’s wing Veloran excelled in training, favouring early on the use of one-handed blades above other weapons. She was taught to lockpick by Katya (“''can’t hope to make a living as an adventurer if you can’t pick a few locks!” ), the redguard also teaching her the finer points of dual-wielding and the use of a bow. At the age of 14 Veloran had become something of a tomboy, getting along far better with boys of her own age, though she was friends with Rognald’s only daughter, Amira. She developed early, and after very little coercion was convinced to sleep with another child of the guild, Adrian (who was 16 at this point in time). The experience was altogether unpleasant, and Adrian began to boast of his bedding Veloran. To stop him, she challenged him to a fight – breaking the boys nose and cracking a rib. He remained silent on the matter after that. At 15 Veloran began to grow restless and cocky, wanting to ‘get out and fight’ as opposed to simply training. She stole away one day with her silver sword, trekking down in the direction of the Imperial City in search of adventure. It was not long before she ran into a minotaur which promptly overpowered her and forced her to run for cover. She climbed a tree and had to wait hours for the beast to lose interest, finally scampering down and running home well after the sun had set – her sword lost. Both Rognald and Hrolfgar were furious with her and she was punished by both. Leaving Bruma Hrolfgar died when Veloran was 17 and it affected her deeply. She stayed in Bruma until the funeral and then disappeared the next day, only taking with her her own weapons, armour, and some clothes. She left several personal affects at the Inn with the Innkeeper, instructing them to keep them safe should she ever return. She proceeded to leave her life behind, refusing to return to Bruma and instead hiring herself out all over Cyrodiil as an adventurer and sellsword. She became quite promiscuous, adopting a Dibellan approach and offering sex in place of love. She riled up Thalmor patrols whenever she encountered them, goading them into attacking her so that she’d have reason to fight back. Moving to Skyrim After a few years she grew tired of Cyrodiil, reminded too much of what she had lost, and on a whim moved over the border and into Skyrim. When darkness fell on her first night there she camped just outside of Rorikstead and watched the aurora’s all night, fascinated by what she saw. After a few days in Rorikstead she learned that the Companions in Whiterun were recruiting, and she ventured down. She proved herself and was accepted into the order, finding herself paired with Farkas. They grew close as Veloran advanced quickly through the ranks, becoming a member of The Circle. When offered the ‘gift’ of lycanthropy she didn’t need much persuasion, though she discovered very quickly that the beast blood did not agree with her. Inbetween jobs for the order she travelled about Skyrim, performing small jobs and adventuring on the side. A couple of years spent busy with the Companions saw Anja join, and the two bonded quickly despite not having much in common. Another year however saw Veloran grow homesick, and she attempted to cross the border back down into Cyrodiil to visit Bruma. On her way over the border she got caught in a fight between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials, and wound up a prisoner of the Legion. She was dragged to Helgen to be beheaded, and that’s when Alduin the World-Eater attacked, burning the city to the ground around her. She teamed up with Ralof, and it took the duo an entire day and night to find their way out of the ruins. They travelled to Rorikstead together, Veloran heading back to Whiterun on her own as Ralof trekked back to Windhelm. Becoming the Dragonborn After Jarl Balgruuf is informed that a dragon is attacking just outside the city Veloran heads down to aid the fight, absorbing the dragons soul once it dies to her utter surprise. It is here that she discovers she is the last Dragonborn. Given property in the city and the title of Thane, Veloran moved out of Jorrvaskr and took her new House Carl, Lydia, with her to make the trip to High Hrothgar. The two grew close and travelled together through Veloran’s first few months as the Dragonborn, though she met an unpleasant end at the hands of Krosis at Shearpoint. It was from this encounter that Veloran developed a fear of Dragon Priests. ''“Lydia?” She called out, turning to see where her House Carl had gone, intending to shakily congratulate her on a job well done. “Lydi…” Veloran froze, her stomach sinking as her gaze fell to a spot several feet ahead. Sprawled on her back, wide and lifeless eyes staring straight ahead, mouth slightly agape, lay Lydia’s corpse. Her skin had bubbled and burnt away in spots, her hair a matted and singed clump at the side of her head. '' ''The stench of burnt flesh and hair made Veloran’s stomach churn as she dropped to her knees beside the broken body of her House Carl, her expression drawn and miserable. “Lydia…” Time passed as Veloran dealt with what was required of her as the Dragonborn, choosing to spend her time alone in fear of losing anyone else as she had done with Lydia. She made no effort to keep in contact with the Companions, isolating herself save for her need for night-time companionship. After Alduin had been defeated Veloran returned to the Companions, though her temper had become touchier – the dragon soul at odds with the beast blood. She spent a lot of time drinking and being rowdy, throwing herself back into the life of a sellsword. At some point after this Veloran travels to Riften to visit Anja, and the events of the RP commence. Skills and Attributes Veloran is a skilled warrior and is trained in all forms of combat, though she greatly favours one-handed blades (ebony) which she duel-wields. She is no longer capable of using a warhammer or heavy two-handed axe. Her secondary weapons are either ebony daggers or a Dragonbone bow, but she has had little cause to use either since the start of the RP. She is quick and agile with a strong arm, able to deal damage while avoiding harm. She is capable of sneaking and lockpicking to a degree but has found little use for either since the start of the RP. Being a nord she is able to unleash the Nordic Battle Cry (target flees), unsettling her enemies and giving pause to her attackers. As with most nords she is heavily resistant to frost. Thu'um As the last Dragonborn she is in possession of the Thu'um, and weilds it often and with pride. Although she knows a great many shouts her favourites are: Fire Breath - Yol Toor Shul Unrelenting Force - Fus Ro Dah Whirlwind Sprint '-'' Wuld Nah Kest 'Become Ethereal '- Feim Zii Gron Other Although not particularly helpful in combat she has put a great deal of effort into her cooking skills, wanting to be able to provide good food for her budding family. Having grown up in an Inn with her bard grandfather she has a capable singing voice (NB: comparable to Lisette in Solitude), knows many songs, and enjoys telling nordic tales of heroic deeds and adventures. Factions and Allegiances A former mmber of the Companions, Veloran quit to focus all her attention on her husband and their efforts to start a family. She is a Stormcloak supporter and believes with all her heart that Ulfric can unite Skyrim against the Thalmor and the 'Empire Invasion'. In time she will realise the Stormcloaks are only antagonising the Thalmor and thus shattering the Empire's hopes to rally as many under their banners as possible to fight back against the Aldmeri Dominion. Personal Life Personal life - her dating history/love life, her current status and her inner thoughts, etc - this is going to take some time to compile. Physical Appearance Veloran is a Nord, and a typical one at that. Platinum white-blonde hair, alabaster skin and white eyes (they would be blue like her families otherwise) compliment a strong jawline and full lips (her face claim is Angelina Jolie). She has an athletic and very fit build with a low body-fat percentage (around 10%-15%), but with large breasts. This however changes after Linden is born - her body softens (her stomach loses it's ultra-toned appearance, she gains a slight 'pooch' in the lower abdomen, her hips widen, and her body-fat percentage raises by about 10% - sitting her at around 20%-25%). Her body is littered with scars, the most notable being: *A puncture wound on the left side of her hip, procured after mucking about as a small girl and landing on a sharp stick. *A small silvery slash above her left breast, from a thief in an Inn who attempted to rob her as she slept. *A large bite mark across the right side of her torso, sustained from a dragon bite. *A puncture wound made by an enchanted dagger, wielded by Reymis, under her left rib. She hates this scar with a passion. *A puncture wound from an arrow at the base of her neck, through the trap muscle - sustained in the RP (before battling the large mechanical dragon with Deyton). *Stretchmarks from pregnancy - little tiger stripes starting from her hipbones on both sides and travelling up and outwards for a couple of inches. Veloran had always been proud of her scars and the stories they told, but after the incident with Reymis (in which she was kidnapped and tortured until near death) she has grown to dislike them, hating the scar he gave her in particular and becoming increasingly unhappy with each subsequent mark since. Werewolf During the time Veloran was a werewolf her shifted form was quite pale, the wolf sporting white, cream, and pale coffee coloured fur. As in her human form the beast had white eyes. Unlike Veloran the wolf was quite tall, adding over a foot and a half to the nords height (going from 5"2 to 6"10). '''There will be more, but I need to compile all my visual aids. Headcanons Personal *Veloran has very soft skin – she mixes up a body scrub of sugar, oats, and honey before she bathes. *If she weren’t the Dragonborn she would still be an adventurer/warrior, but her personality would be less fiery – her libido would probably be dampened too. In saying that she would have taken to lycanthropy far better, which would have enflamed her base instincts anyway. *She craves approval like nothing else in the world – especially approval from men and father-like figures. The change in Sonlahr’s demeanour around the time of her wedding gutted her as she’s overly-sensitive about ‘losing’ these figures. She is unsure if she'll ever be able to truly open up to him again. *There is something about th aesthetic of antlers that relaxes her. *In the beginning of the RP Veloran smelled of steel, leather, honey, and snowberries. Now that she has settled into a more domestic-centric life she smells of leather, honey, spiced apples, and 'new baby'. Family *Veloran loves being married and has really taken to being a wife. She loves the thought of being the Dragonborn -a strong warrior nord- to all of nirn, but a caring, supportive and submissive wife to Broden. *She still feels inadequate and insecure, mostly in her marriage, and struggles with the desire to ‘run away’ when things go wrong. She will never do so as she loves Broden too much and that only makes her feel worse – as though she is being selfish and he’s suffering for it. It doesn’t seem to matter how much he tells her otherwise, her feelings of inadequacy run too deep. The coming of Linden however is slowly convincing her that she deserves the good things in her life. *Before meeting Broden she had never really experienced regret – she was proud of everything she had ever done, be it questionable or not. Now however she finds herself regretting many things – men she’s been with, things she’s said, things she’s done, places she’s gone to - she feels they lower her worthiness to be with him. She struggles to deal with these feelings as she’s never learnt how, and they can at times keep her up at night. *She’s in awe of Broden’s intelligence and magical talent and would love to ask him to teach her how to cast a spell – any spell at all. She knows however that she has no magical talent and doesn’t want to waste his time. Instead she spends her time watching him cast with a goofy expression of pride and adoration. Adventuring *Entering Nordic ruins gives her a feeling of returning 'home' - the sight, the smells, the sounds. *She is unable to leave Amulets of Talos, Akatosh, Dibella, or Mara in ruins, forts, chests etc if she finds them - she has to take them and 'give them a good home'. *She has a fear of Dragon Priests after a near death battle with Krosis at Shearpoint (where she lost Lydia). *Slaughterfish gross her out. *She has an affinity for ebony bladed weapons. Food, Drink, and Entertainment *She is allergic to mudcrabs. *When Veloran's parents returned from contracts her mother used to make her a 'strawberry smash' - strawberries, vanilla cake, and icing all smooshed together in one dish. She loved it and devoured it in seconds. *She LOVES venison - it is her favourite meat, and deer (alongside wolves) are her favourite animals. *She was never fussed on apples until Broden. Now she loves them. *Her pregnancy cravings include strawberries, watermelon, orange cake, and beef steaks with a red-wine jus (aww yeah). Outside of pregnancy she’s not a real fan of beef and prefers venison and chicken. *The song 'The Dragonborn Comes' has made her giggle from day one - she can't help but take it in a sexual context. Sexual *She enjoys being tied up and blindfolded. *She loves surrendering all control and allowing Broden to toss her about like a ragdoll. *Her very favourite thing to give is blowjobs. Her favourite things to recieve are Broden's patented 'curly fingers of ecstasy' and close, slow lovings with lots of body contact. *Though she loves carrying Broden's child she struggles with the bump in its later stages as it interferes with closeness during sex. *Broden is the only man to have ever gone down on her. *She loves sex in warm water. *She loves the idea of being taken in a public place.